A Girl's Reassurence
by Umi6
Summary: What happens when the not-a-care-in-the-world-except-for-the-past Kagome becomes just a 'little' self-concious...and what will Inuyasha do without knowing the problem.
1. The Problem Begins

A Girl's Reassurence  
By: Umi  
Disclaimer: As much as I wish I do 'not' own any of the character's in this story. Alas only the concept I have right's to. As in you copy I kill.  
  
Author's note: My first 'real' attempt at writing a fic. Actually I have written a few but they include me. How self-conceded am I.*dances around saying "look at me, I am perfect"*  
Anyway, please to not be too harsh with the reviews, ne.   
  
This idea just popped into my head and I don't know where it's from. Probably the same voice that tells me I own Inuyasha 'which I don't'*sigh*. Sorry for the long AU i'll let you get on with the horrible pain of reading this futile attempt at a decent fanfic.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter One: The Problem Begins  
Kagome was running a little sluggish today, actually a lot. She was in last place, if she had rested more she would probably be in first. But she had to rush over to school, and this Gym test, this morning. They had fought a Youkai to gather yet another shard. Stubborn Inuyasha would not let her go so she had to waste even more energy on fighting with this more-like-a-mule-inu-hanyou. Considering all aspects of the previous and presently on going day it's not suprising she would be running at less than half her usual pace.   
  
"Kagome-chan, with you being bed ridden have you gotten a little out of shape?" one of her friends asked her teasingly as they yet again lapped this tired Miko.   
  
"You look a little on the chunky side" another said. Giggling as they caught up with the other girl.   
  
"Maybe you should get out more" The last said while passing her and catching up to the others.  
  
'What are they talking about i'm in fine shape' she thought to herself, doubting her fitness. She had not heard the giggles after the comment's so she took it all too seriously. She started to slow even more than her previous pace as she pondered this. She couldn't have been out of shape. I mean look at how she lives, travelling around an era with no modern conveniences, save those she could fit in her pack.   
  
"Higurashi, pick it up, one more lap!" the teacher yelled at her snapping her back to reality, and seeing that everyone else had finished she hurried as much she could through her groginess.  
* * * * *  
  
It was lunch time and Kagome sat with her friends. She was still pondering the idea she could be out of shape. Her leg's were bigger than that of her friends, and they were minutely slimmer around the waist.  
  
"Okay Kagome-chan, were gonna help you go on a diet" her friends informed her after a small huddle.  
  
"What?" she asked in genuine cluelessness her friends knew only she could have. She was always dazing off or daydreaming. Or maybe panicking during a test, darting her eyes around the room as if looking for someone to save her.  
  
"From now on you will only have three meals a day..."  
"Not too big portions either..."  
"and if you miss a scheduled meal too bad."  
  
Kagome hated it when they finished each others sentences, it made her more confused than she already was. She wondered if before she started her secret travels she did that with them. Imagining four people finishing each others sentences gave her a headache.  
  
"um...okay...but could you please just, be quiet?" She asked closing her eyes and bringing her hand up to her head to rub her temples.  
  
"consider this a favor Kagome-chan..."  
"we are only trying to help."  
  
'You can't help if I die from this sentence thing first' she thought to herself still rubbing her forehead. Then her thought's switched to more important things like maybe she just should'nt eat at all. She pushed aside her food, stood up, and walked to the nurse's office to get some aspirin for her headache.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
AU: Yeah well actually this is more like a prologue. It kinda introduces a problem. I promise I won't let you wait forever for the next chapter. It involves Inuyasha so i'm sure many will like it. Also if this fanfic is a little humerous I cannot help it. I am posotive it will become more dramatic. Actually I can't really be sure because I'm just making it up as I go. Oh yeah and pretty, pretty please review I really only posted this to see if I would get a good reaction. If I get no reaction there will be no more chapters. Not that I am threatening you or something *slowly put's foot over computer power plug*. 


	2. The Slightest Change of Habit

A Girl's Reassurence

By:Umi Disclaimer : Inuyasha!, Inuyasha!, where art thou Inuyasha. You are not in my power. All characters in this fic belong to the almighty mangaka Rumiko Takahashi. How I wish I were her. In other words I do not own Inuyasha but I wish I did.  
Although I do own the concept of this story. So I will have to slay any and all who try to snake my idea and create a not-so-good-as-the-original knock off. Or even a better-than-the-original copy. That will not help my writing career  
Author's Note : Sorry the last one was so short, I did not know it was that short when I typed it. Anyway it's the weekend and everyone is asleep, so that means type like a mad woman before they wake up to please fan's. Of which I have not yet glares at all the readers dissapointedly. Then again it hasn't been twelve hours since I posted the last chapter so I guess I should give it some time. But like I said in my quote on Iridescent Dreams forum "Patience is not a virtue in my book, just a pain". 

So i'm actually writing this AN before I know what i'm going to write in the story. Did you ever want to write a story and then there are many ways it can happen. You want to write them all but you can't. Then you get to the good part of that story (which is half done) and you quit to start another one. Anyway that's how I feel but I will continue this one so I can gather fans. Maybe i'll satisfy my taste with a little side story eh? If I do I will make sure it is evil and sweet at the same time.And don't worry no lemony writing from me, not yet at least evil grin. But maybe lot's of oOcness in this chapter. Not really sure till I write it. Anyway's on with the pain of the obviously mediocre writing and continuously to get worse concept of what I call my first attempt at writing a fanfic. Please bare the pain and review. Sorry for any discomfort my bad writing may invoke in the bowels of your stomach.-- Chapter Two: The 'Slightest' Change of Habit, or is it?  
Kagome walked into the well house, dreading her return to the Sengoku-Jidai. She had recalled how many times she had 'sat' Inuyasha out of sheer grogginess, and knew she probably wouldn't be seeing her time in the next couple of days in penance for it. But she swallowed her pride, packed her bag with ramen, and braced herself for another 'fun' trip into the past.

As soon she climbed out of the well she was shocked into submission. The source of which being the panting hanyou that loomed only inches from her face.

"I'm hungry" were his first words after hurrying to the well from Kaede's hut, which he did as soon as caught her scent on the wind.

"Sheesh, hold your horses. At least let me climb out first" She said giving him a little push while hanging over the side of the well. He hastily backed off allowing her enough space to climb the rest of the way out.

"Where are the others?" she stated, ignoring his previous demand purposely to try and agitate him. She looked around like it was the most interesting place in the world.

He blatantly replied with a "Feh" and motioned for her to get on his back. He wasn't about to fight with her or make her mad before he got his food, he wasn't that stupid. She and Sango were the only one's who knew how to make it, and since they were best friends he was pretty sure if Kagome denied him his favorite food Sango would all to gleefully agree.

So with Kagome fastened tightly to his back he bound off as fast as he could so he could get his food as soon as possible. She felt a little tired still from the run and absence of lunch but decided to put off sleep until night actually came, which would be in a few hours.

On the way to the village Inuyasha caught the slightest noise in his ear which sounded incredulously like a growl. He sort of tilted his head acknowledging Kagome before asking "Are you okay?". She was kind of nervous at that question. Because in fact she was terribly hungry. She had skipped her lunch, and she had no intention of eating the ramen she was going to prepare. Despite the fact her stomach was practicaly screaming at her to eat she managed to keep a calm voice and say "i'm okay". Inuyasha's worry was not at all thwarted with that statement though. He was never one to be persuaded so easily.

They reached the village and Kagome greeted everyone with a warm welcoming smile in contrast to Inuyasha's cold grimace filled with spite. They had gotten to Kaede's hut and lull and behold a Kitsune, hyperactive I might add, came out of the hut bouncing around like he was a rubber ball. Somehow that rubber ball had found his way into Kagome's arms. The Youkai, Hanyou, and Human walked into the hut. The human, meaning Kagome, lit the place aglow with her brilliant smile. Unknown to them it masked something more, though she didn't let it show.

She held Shippo with one arm as she flung her bag over to the corner the hut, Inuyasha lunging after it. She let a slight giggle escape before greeting the other's personally. Inuyasha just continued to rummage through the bag as if he owned it.

"Well hello, Sango has Miroku been misbehaving again" she said teasingly to the both of them seeing the bright red imprint on the perverted and persistent monk's face.

"Nothing that I could not handle" was the exterminator's response.

"and nothing that was not worth the punishment" The Houshi answered with a wide much to enjoying grin.

"And Kaede, anything happen to any villagers?" Kagome asked changing her tone from playful to professional

"No everything has been well, except for Inuyasha's insistent whining, could ye child feed him please" The old woman said the same instant Inuyasha came up to her with ramen.

She glanced out the window and saw darkness was about to set. She then nodded and continued to unpack the rest of the materials to make Inuyasha and the other's dinner. But knowing Shippo did not like ramen as much, and seeing as he was a child she always brought something special for him. This time it was two cone sushi and a candy bar. But he was deprived of his dinner until the ramen was ready. That was the usual flow of events.

But today Kagome seemed rather slow in making dinner. Inuyasha was getting all the more anxious. He thought she was doing it purposefully. As soon as everyone had their food Kagome sat down and just stirred hers. Like she stated to herself earlier she was not going to eat. But that would prove destructive. She offered her food up for grabs and Inuyasha was the ready to except it. He gulped it down in one big bite.

While Kagome gathered the dishes she felt dizziness overcome her and she fell. Leaving everybody speechless, or worried, or making a certain person have an 'I knew it look' trying to mask his obvious fear. The attempt failed miserably by the way.

AN: So how did you like it. It's a little more composed than the last one. I found it's easier to type fics than to write them out by hand. Anyway I have read so many cliffhangers it persuaded me to write one of my own. I know, I know, you wonder why they always have Kagome fainting. Well if it had Inuyasha fainting that would be pretty wierd. Wait a sec, that gives me an idea. I know all of you know what I mean so I will have to rush a side story. Nah!, too much trouble, i'll just put that 'fainting Inuyasha' idea up for grabs. First come first serve though.  
I think in the last author's note I called it an AU. That would make no sense since I don't care for, if not hate any alternate universe fanfictions, unless they include me. I am not trying to put anyone down it's just 'I' prefer the original concept. Can't speak for everyone though shrugs. So you AU and crossover writers stand strong.

Actually scratch what I said in the beggining AN. I do have fans, if only 3. And I never knew reviews could make me so happy. Actually the first one made me a bit more motivated...to kick Cold Fire Pheonix's ass. Actually I thank you because you have helped me a lot. If you see no improvement sorry. Oh yeah, are he AN's longer than the story?--  
Anyway can't tell you what's gonna happen in the next chapter because...well, I don't even know myself. Sad isn't it. Anyway that's what makes it all the more interesting. Next week is HCPS so I don't know, maybe not as many updates as I expected. Still I won't be as so mean as to put weeks between updates. That is if anyone ever discovers this story. How do you draw attention anyway. I already called on the number one person, Cataluna!  
sigh the great one has not responded yet. So I will try to get out as many chapter's as I can before writer's block hits me (or reality, whichever comes first).  
So again thank you for finding the strengh to read it and not collapse from the obvious begginers type descriptions and words. I hope I do not offend anyone with the wreaking smell my bad grammar and lack of thesaurusthough I do have an electronic dictionary handy by my side have caused, especially to those with sensitive noses like the hanyou I mention in the story. Oh yeah and Review people, I want review. I know I threatened the story but it's just too fun to go on.


	3. What's your Problem?

A Girl's Reassurence  
By:Umi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: Even someone who has never read or seen Inuyasha before would know I do not own him, or any of his company. That right is reserved for the god of all us IY fans, Rumiko Takahashi. But the concept of the story is, I can proudly say, mine. That means all you copy cat's step off. I will have to kill all cat's who type up a story remotely similar to this. Here's a hint: I hate cat's.  
Author's note: Hmmm...not really much to say. Against all my moral code's for writing I planned out the next chapter after this. It is hilarious!, to me anyway. Then again maybe my sense of humor is sick and twisted, that's what my friends say.^_^ I can give you a hint, It includes a....stream? Do not worry, this story will not turn R or NC-17. The worst it will become is PG-13. I think, I hope not anyway.  
  
Everyone who has read the previous chapters I take full responsibility for any sicknesses you have felt or are feeling as of this point. If you actually like this story then maybe you should get a brain check. Not that I'm saying anything is wrong with you, just that I don't think very highly of my story. Also if you are waiting in anticipation for a next chapter then, you are very, very, very nice. So now I will let you continue with the next horrible and degrading chapter that will surely make you hinder on your liking of Inuyasha forever.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Chapter 3: What's your Problem?  
The room was totally and completely silent-except for Miroku's snoring-when Kagome woke. She looked outside and saw it was pitch black. The only light came from the moon, which was hanging in the sky as if it were floating in water. She looked around, Sango lay in a corner with Kirara and Shippo curled up beside her. Miroku in the oppposite corner laying against a wall, shudders going through his body each snore. Then she looked for Inuyasha. She only found him when his hand reached up and touched her shoulder. She quickly turned around and saw him staring at her, with genuine concern no less.   
  
"What was that about?" He asked, no gruffness in his voice which was highly unusual.  
  
"No...nothing, I just had an upset stomach, must have been something I ate" She answered. She studdered as she heard another grumble. She knew it was from her stomach, she was horribly hungry.   
  
"That sounds like a lie, I know your hungry" He said, still his voice stayed calm and normal. Actually a hint of fear could be heard.  
  
'Damn him, he's always right, well can't let him know that, he'll probably force me to eat' she thought, thinking of what to say.  
  
"Why don't you eat something?" He told her more than asked.  
  
"I...I don't want to" she said, trying to make up a good reason.  
  
"Well, your stomach says you do" He said getting a little more assertive.  
  
"NO!" she all but screamed, she didn't want to wake everyone in the tiny hut.  
  
'Why is she so against it, usually she's eating like a horse, not beating me of course. But why would she not want to eat, with everything we do here. If she doesn't she's gonna faint again.' He thought to himself. He was trying to figure out what Kagome's problem was.  
  
"Fine, fine, don't need to snap. How about this, you eat something and i'll let you go to school tomorrow" He thought that was a very clever idea. He wanted to get her to eat first, before he tried to figure what's up, if it's still a problem after she eats.  
  
"Really?, well...okay then" she thought she was gonna be stuck here for the rest of the week. Then she wondered why he cared so much as to let her go to school for something like, eating.  
  
He reached in her pack and grabbed out a candy bar and a package of ramen. He was only gonna give her the ramen but then thought she would need sugar, so he grabbed one of shippo's many candy bars. 'It's not like he's gonna miss one' he thought to himself.  
  
He held it out to her and she thought for a minute.'hmmm...is eating worth school? Well, seeing my friends is worth it'. With that she grabbed the food from her and started to eat.  
  
"So why are you so against eating?" He asked her, while she ate the small portion of food. She ate the Ramen raw because she didn't feel like cooking.  
  
"Who said I was?" she mumbled trying to avoid answering his question.  
  
"Well, you're the one who didn't want to eat even though you were obviously hungry" He said that like he knew everything. Like he was the all high and mighty hanyou of the earth. She wasn't impressed.  
  
"Aren't we 'mr.know it all'" she said avoiding the question again.  
  
"damn it, answer my question" she was pulling on his last nerve and he didn't have very many.  
  
"why does it matter to you?" she asked smugly.  
  
'why 'does' it matter to me?' he asked himself. She was just getting him more confused. 'because, I care about you, I don't want you to get hurt, because I need you to be healthy and live, can't tell her that' he thought again. He didn't want to reveal he cared for her that much, even though he's shown his worry to her many times already. She and everybody else knew that 'she' was most important to him. Probably more important to him than Kikyo ever was. But he still had to repay Kikyo for her kindness.  
  
He swallowed his pride and said, "because i'm worried".  
  
She almost choked on the candy bar when she heard that. She had made him worry so much that he accepted it. At that moment she felt really bad. She didn't want to give him extra stress. She knew she was already enough to protect. "Well, i'm sorry, it's nothing, just...I didn't feel like eating. It will never happen again, I promise" she said after her train of thought. She knew she would break that promise though. She was still all to worried about her physical appearence.  
  
She was done eating and the silence was killing her. She needed to say something but her brain wasn't working. It was just a jumbled up puzzle. She couldn't fit the peices no matter how hard she tried.   
  
Inuyasha had retreated back to a corner of the hut. In the darkness he slowly contemplated things his mind dwelled too much time on. Most times it would be Kikyo and Kagome. He thought what to do. He knew he cared for Kagome very much but Kikyo was a burden that seemingly could never be lifted. 'Should I just forget about her and be with Kagome, no that would be like I was really betraying her. But I want to be with Kagome. It all but killed me that time she asked if we could be togethor. She is so caring, staying with me after all that shit I but her through.'  
  
Even though he sat in the dark she could still he his face. It was a mix of different emotions, none of them good. She hated it when he went into his own little world. A world full of regret and pain, she always had to bring hime back, that was the only fun part. Many times before she would reassure him, but after those times they never talked about it. The times he thought were personal times, she was just happy he would share them with her.  
  
She got up and walked to him in the dark.'Here she comes again, to comfort me, it's always the same. She let's me think for a little while then she comes to rescue me from my thought's. Not that I despise it, I guess because I told her we can't be togethor the way we want to we revert to being best friends'. He thought that, sitting, waiting for her to arrive.  
  
"Lost again?" she said sweetly  
  
"..." he never said anything  
  
This time she thought she should get deeper with the conversation, instead of save him join him.  
  
"You don't need to worry about me" she said  
  
"Huh?" was his response  
  
"I know what you think about, it's written plainly on your face." with that fact said she took a seat beside him.  
  
"What are you goin on about?" he asked looking at her. She could be very mysterious when she wanted to be.  
  
"Your thinking about Kikyo and me aren't you, that's mostly what you think of, don't let it burden you, i'm fine. I know what your going through. Even though we're not allowed to be togethor i'm okay with that. Just know that I won't do something stupid and join Kouga or something like that. If and when you decide we can be togethor i'll be here. I don't think anyone else could mean so much to me than you. I guess what i'm saying is..." she paused a bit, a light blush staining her cheeks. "i'll wait forever". She turned away slightly, trying not to look at him.   
  
He gazed at her in awe. Never before had he heard her speak those words. Was he that readable, did she really mean that. He could see she was unsure she should have shared such emotions. He needed to let her know it was okay. But what to do. Then he had an idea, he knew he would feel guilty about it but it was the only way to make her feel better.  
  
He cupped her face in his hand and turned her so she faced him. The action made her jump a little, 'what's he doing' she thought. He quickly closed the space between the them and he kissed her. He kept back no emotion, he let every ounce of passion he felt for her loose.  
  
It took her a minute to realize what he was doing but once she knew she happily replied by kissing back. She too kissed him with all her passion. His arms found their way around her waist and her arms found their way around his neck. They shared the kiss for what seemed like an eternity.   
  
Inuyasha was the one who drew back. Then he whispered to her "Just for tonight let's be togethor". She froze at those word. But somehow she managed to smile. Taking that as a good sign he positioned her in his lap. Her back rested against his chest as his back rested against the wall. She held one of his hands while his other palyed her her soft silky hair. Tha were both at an indescribeable peace. Neither wondered what the others would sy when they woke to find them like that. But Kagome's last thoughts were 'now i'm more determined to stick to my plan, just have to find a way to keep him from noticing'.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's note: That would have been a perfect time to insert a lemon. Although they would have to leave the hut first. I fought my brain as hard as I could not to insert a lemon. That was the hardest battle I ever fought. Them I remembered what I said about no turning NC-17. Now I know how people can write that stuff, it's fun.   
  
Okay so what stupid mistake is Kagome gonna make now. She is just going to worry him more. It is the hardest thing to write a kissing scene taht stands out. I bet mine sucks.   
  
Hey, the stream thing is coming up next. I bet i'll update soon because that one will be fun to write. Anyway all you people talking about making the chapters longer i'm trying as hard as I can. Do you want me to just write up a bunch of shit to fill the space. I'm trying to put a lot of thought into my chapters even if it doesn't seem that way.  
  
So that's it for another badly written chapter of what happen's to Inuyasha in 'my' brain. I bet your all thinking 'gee, she must not be very smart'. Well maybe without the gee part. That's it though. Keep checkin' back though, please!!. If only to read the stream thing. Probably won't be all that great though. Oh yeah and see what everyone says when they wake up and find the two 'lovebirds' like that in the morning.  
  
So long *_*  
  
Umi. 


	4. I Can Look!

A Girl's Reassurence  
By: Umi  
~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Disclaimer: I'm running low on clever remarks so i'm gonna say that Inuyasha belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. Although i do own Kagome...NOT!!!! I wish I owned a sweetie like her. Well, not when she's acting all stupid like this but you know what I mean.  
  
Author's Note: Sorry for the wait, I kinda got side tracked with another fic. Also, I was too lazy to even start this chapter, even with the fun i'll have with it ^_^. Anyway I did the other fic to try and build up my writing reputation. If you wanna check it out it's called 'I'm not supposed to, but I can't help myself'. If you like my writing please tell me. So here you go, hope you don't go blind or anything. Wow I really have lost my creative streak...this chapter's gonna suck.-_-  
Umi.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~.  
I Can Look?!  
  
"Sango, Sango wake up you gotta see this" Shippo said as he shook the tired taijiya.  
  
"Yes Sango, wake and take in this sight" The Houshi said still smiling. One could only wonder about the thoughts running wild in his head.  
  
"What?" Sango said rubbing her eyes and looking around for anything out of place. Then her eyes fell on something that was more in place than anything else. Something that belonged like that more than the world was supposed to be born. She gave a sharp gasp and cast a questioning glare at Miroku.  
  
"I'm gonna wake them up" Shippo said reaching for the slumbering pair.  
  
His action was awarded by a whack on the head. "You will do no such thing" Miroku said glaring at him.  
  
"Why not?" The curious kit asked.  
  
"Because we should let them have this time, seldom do they have the chance or nerve to show affection" Sango replied with the perfect answer.   
  
"I have an idea, Sango get that kaa-ma-rah contraption out of Kagome's bag, she taught you how to use it ne?" Miroku said, still not being able to stop smiling.  
  
"Oh sure" she said getting the futuristic device from the girl's pack. She stood not far from them and aimed the camera.   
  
"This is going to be interesting" Miroku said, finalizing they're business in the hut. Lingering in there much longer might awaken the couple. None of them wanted to do that. Once the 'picture's' were taken the camera was put back and the four of them left, the fourth being Kirara of course.  
  
.  
~~~~~~  
.  
  
Kagome gave a sigh of relief finding that what happened last night was not a mere dream or projection of imagination. Indeed, she found herself in the exact same position she fell alseep in. Neither of them moved even an inch.  
  
Then she remembered the reason she woke, the smell of food outside. Her body suddenly tensed up remembering that in order for her friends to go out of the hut they 'had' to see her and Inuyasha. It was kind of hard to miss.  
  
This action alone was enough to wake Inuyasha. He stared down at her. It looked as if she tried to sink into nothingness. 'What was wrong?' he thought, thinking it was his fault.  
  
She looked up at him, knowing he was awake, and said, "What do you think they will say?" She asked, her voice brimming with uncertainty.  
  
He then let out a sigh of relief before answering, "Who cares?".   
  
With a shrug she stood up ready to face the interrogation right outside that mat-door. Reluctantly Inuyasha stood also, not wanting to handle the glares he would undoubtedly be greeted with. Probably something like 'how could you do that?!' or more along the lines off 'how could you do that with sweet little Kagome you dirty hanyou!'. Dirty meaning mixed blood, not the Miroku translation.  
  
With a deep breath she stepped out of the tiny hut, Inuyasha a step behind her.  
  
"Kagome you're up, finally!" Shippo said jumping into her arms.  
  
"Good morning Kagome-sama" Miroku said in a way that implied he thought the worst of what happened between them. That was enough to earn him a discreet hit by Sango before she said her greetings.  
  
"Hello you two, ready to eat?"  
  
"um... where's Kaede-baba?" Kagome asked, a little confused they hadn't questioned her yet. She was expecting something like, 'How could you sleep with 'him'?', or maybe 'Kagome, I hadn't expected 'you' to be the type to sleep with him'. But then how could she be so naive. Her friends excepted him, they 'are' his friends too, after all. Plus they had encouraged them to start relationship.   
  
'Too bad it was only for one night' she thought dissapointedly.  
  
"Kaede-baba stayed over the night at one of the other villagers huts to tend to a sick child, she should be back soon" Miroku answered.  
  
Sure enough Kaede showed up walking towards her home. She carried a basket of herbs she picked from her garden on the way back.  
  
"So how's the kid?" Shippo asked, a little worried because he knew the child. Kagome had introduced him one day.  
  
"The child shall be fine, what of ye children, anything of importance happen?" The old Miko asked.  
  
"Oh, Kagome and Inu--" He was quickly subdued by two pairs of hands, a buddhist priest's, and a taiji-ya's. While the other two of the party let out sighs of releif.  
  
"Well, I am sure it was not important if it is worth keeping from me, shall we eat" Kaede said, seeing they tried to hide something from her. Then again seeing the meat cooking at the fire.  
  
"actually, i'd rather go for a swim, alone, it's kind of warm this morning and a swim would be nice" Kagome said uncertain of their reaction to her request. There was only one reaction that was out of the ordinary, it came from the hanyou of the group of course. He glared at her as if commanding her to eat. She ignored his request.  
  
She went into the hut and got a towel and clothes. She had forgotten to pack a swimsuit so this would be more like a bath. She walked back out and stopped briefly across from Inuyasha. She simply stared at him then said-  
  
"Sit" before she left.   
  
This left everyone confused except for the one laying face down in the dirt. He quietly sweared to himself as the other's thought, 'everythings back to normal already'.  
  
.  
~~~~~~  
.  
  
Kagome walked to the nearby-yet-far-enough-away-to-keep-corrupted-monks-from-peeking-river. She got in and just relaxed for a while. She sat there trying to get her stomach to shut-up from it's grumbling. While 'relaxing' she remembered something Inuyasha had said last night. He said she could go to school today.  
  
She was so frustrated about forgetting that she let out a muffled scream through her shirt, which she grabbed from the river bank. She then remembered why he let her go. He made her eat in trade for it. He was worried about her, but it's not like that was new. The thing was he was worried over something she made herself do. Not some injury, something she could have controlled.  
.  
~~~~~~  
.  
  
The hanyou's ears twitched as he heard a faint scream of frustration coming from the river path. He decided not to worry the other's and check it out himself. He figured Kagome just fell into the grass and screamed. As he neared the young womans bath area he hadn't counted on her being naked. He was in such a rush he didn't think about that.  
  
.  
~~~~~~  
.  
  
Kagome stood in the waist deep water, she just...stood. She was thinking if this was worth it. If it was worth it to let him worry. Then all thoughts left her as she saw the red blur approach. Then once about three meters away from the river bank it stopped. She was frozen now, couldn't move if she wanted to.  
  
'Oh kami-sama, this is gonna get me killed, chikuso my baka brain'. Inuyasha thought as he stopped. He was frozen to his spot as if he were one of shippo's statues. He then suddenly turned away and sat with his legs pulled into his chest and his arms wrapped around them. He buried his face, trying to hide his battle in keeping it from turning red.  
  
'what is he doing?!' She thought to herself. That was the most helpless position she had ever seen him in. It kind of scared her. He had seen her like this before, why only now he showed this much shame. 'Maybe he doesn't wanna look'. The thought brought true sadness to her happy personality. Then she just couldn't help it anymore, she gave in.  
  
" so...so...sorry Kag-" He was stopped when her voice broke through his.  
  
"Do I look okay?". 'I can't beleive I actually said that!' she thought after those horrible words left her mouth. But right now she wasn't embarresed, she just wanted an answer.  
  
'What did she say!' Inuyasha thought. With all of the shocks he was getting he was wondering if he would ever be normal again. 'Did she just say I could look?'  
  
"Answer me please". 'Come on Kagome, stop being stupid, just shut up and walk away'. She just couldn't stop the words from escaping her mouth. I guess the part that wanted to know overtook the sane part of her brain. 'Oh no, is he...  
  
Slowly he lifted himself of his position on the ground and stood, still facing away. Then just as slowly, if not slower, he turned around. 'What the hell am I doing? Turn around and run before you get yourself killed'. No matter what he told himself he couldn't stop himself from turning.  
  
He turned around and got a good look at her. He could see more of her than he ever saw of Kikyo. Yet again he was shocked into submission. He couldn't beleive how beautiful she was.   
  
'Damn, he is, what have you gotten yourself into Kagome!'. She tensed up under his stare. It seemed like she stood there for eternity before he started to show some sign of a response.  
  
'What do I say, can't say she looks ugly, definitely not. Can't say she's beautiful, way to embarresed to say that' After much fighting and bickering in his own head he thought of something.  
  
"You look fine" With that he turned away and left.  
  
'Did...he...just...oh my god' She was still in shock. She was relieved he wasn't arrogant. And hurt that he didn't show more emotion. Actually he showed lot's of emotion but didn't speak it. He wasn't very good at hiding emotion from his features.  
  
.  
~~~~~~  
.  
  
Back at Kaede's hut the other's decided to share what had happened last night.  
  
"Here Keade, It's a picture" Shippo said grabbing the polaroid picture from Sango and giving it to Kaede.  
  
"Oh my!" Was her reaction. "They have finally started to show their feelings to one another."  
  
"Give me the picture!" Shippo nearly screamed at the much older woman.  
  
"Hold on child" She said. Just then a very red Hanyou walked into the hut, and the red part is not reffering to his clothing.  
  
"What is that Baba?"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Author's Note: Yet again a perfect spot to place a little citris and I have passed it up. It is taking a lot of discipline to write this fic. NE way, told ya this chapter was gonna suck. I wonder if this chapter is longer than the other's. If you have any friends could you ask then to review this fic fo me. I really want reviews.  
  
Here's a question for you, Is Kagome EVER gonna get out of that river?. Ha Ha, just a little joke. A preview of the next chapter is, well...it includes a bit of Kikyo...angst. Not that Kikyo appears in the next chapter. I'm still wondering if Sesshomaru should make an appearence. I think so because Rin is such a cutie ^_^  
  
So considering you are reading this AN I take it you haven't gone blind. Good for you. That means you can push your pain tolerance level up a notch and read the next chapter when it comes out. 


	5. WOW, cute boy Kagome!

A Girl's Reassurence By: Umi  
  
Disclaimer: In case you haven't noticed my pen name is Umi not Rumiko Takahashi. Neither is my real name. Therefore if you can understand pure logic then you will understand I do not own the characters in this story, I just make up what happens to them. That's the fun part anyway.^_^  
  
Author's Note's: So how did you all like my last chapter. You know my review pot is getting a little dry. Third chapter and Only twelve reviews. I think Vegito is the only person who gave me two reviews. I am receiving some reviews at Iridescent Dreams but not many. My other story seems a bit more popular. Oh well.  
  
I have six new ideas for different stories but if I start a new one I promise I won't abandon this one. I hate it when people do that. They do some chapter's and then never finish. That's why you always need to check an update date before you read a story. That way you know if it's recent. And you can't forget to review the story either, or they'll get pissed and not finish. *hint, hint*  
  
This story will be hard to write and harder to read. I mean the pain will get to you. Not the pain of the angst, the pain of the bad writing and grammar.But i'm pretty sure if you're as tough as Inuyasha you'll have no problem.^_^  
  
.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
.  
  
Kagome had finally gotten out of the water and got dressed. She was in a rather happy mood, all thanks to Inuyasha no less.   
  
She was headed back for the hut when she heard screaming. She didn't rush though, she knew it was just Shippo.  
  
'He must have pissed off Inuyasha again' She thought as she rolled her eyes. Then she started to pick up speed a bit. 'Well maybe I should hurry, it would be kind of cruel to leave poor Shippo there, it would be like feeding him to the wol-er-dogs.'  
  
When she reached the hut she saw Shippo running around it waving something in his hand. Inuyasha trying to catch him, with no luck yet, but he was catching up.  
  
"Kagomeee!" The little boy screamed jumping into the safety of her arms."Save me!"  
  
"Not a chance, gimme that thing brat!". Inuyasha sounded very pissed, so she decided to take a look at what he was trying to get.  
  
She grabbed it out of his hand and gasped at the photo.  
  
"wh-wh-who took this" She studdered.  
  
"We did" Miroku and Sango answered guiltily.  
  
Kagome just picked up her school bag-she had emptied it out and put her clothes in it when she went to the river- and put the picture in the front pocket. Then proceeded into the hut to her enormous yellow bag. There she stuck her school bag in her Sengoku Jidai bag and came back out.  
  
"So we're all gonna forget I have that picture okay?" She said trying to put on a cheery exterior.  
  
"Yeah, sure, whatever" was Inuyasha's response.  
  
"wow!, three whole words from the great Inuyasha i'm not worthy" was Kagome's sarcastic retort.  
  
"Feh!"  
  
"Oh yeah, Inuyasha, sit!"  
  
" and that would be for...?" he wasn't suprised, he just wanted to know what he did to deserve it.  
  
"for telling me I could go to school today and not reminding me, of course i'll be going tommorow" she said rubbing it off.  
  
"yeah, yeah" he said dusting himself off.  
  
~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`~`  
  
The next day Kagome was up and all packed to go to school.  
  
"I'm gonna leave my stuff here, that way you know i'll come straight back. I won't take too long, but I will want to spend some time with my friends after school" She said heading for the well.  
  
"Oi, I said you could go to 'school' not visit with your 'friends'" Inuyasha said putting emphasis on school and friends, trying to get his point clear across.  
  
"Too bad, you need to be nice, or i'll take the picture out"  
  
"grrrr" was his only response  
  
'ah, so that's what she kept it for, I wondered why she didn't burn it or something' the rest of the party thought in unison.  
  
"don't worry, I'll be back a few hours after the usual." when she went to school she spent about six hours away, a few hours more was nothing to worry over. except to Inuyasha.  
  
It was like the whole world stopped when she left. He couldn't handle it. And now after the whole 'sleeping' with her thing, imagine the pain dog boy will go through.  
  
"fine, go before I change my mind" he said trying to hide his emotions.  
  
"sayonara!" she called as she jumped into the well. Leaving everyone a little heart broken. But they would manage.  
  
Or that's what they all hoped, especially the white haired hanyou.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Hi everyone!" Kagome said walking into the classroom.  
  
"Kagome you haven't come in a while, hope your okay now" Ayame told her, getting up from her desk.  
  
"Great to see you well Kagome" Hojo said. This poor helpless fool also was releived to see Kagome.  
  
"Oh, Hi Hojo" Was her modest response.  
  
"Do you..um...want to go out tonight?" He asked, hesistantly for fear of being rejected.  
  
sure enough her answer was "Sorry, i'm real busy...maybe some other time" she added the last part to bring hope back into the 20th century boy.  
  
"okay" he said, beleiving her statement.  
  
"Class please take your seats" the teacher called, walking into the class as the bell rang.  
  
"Kagome, could I borrow a pencil?" Ayame asked from her seat behind Kagome.  
  
"Sure look in my bag" she answered, forgetting about the picture enclosed in that very bag.  
  
Ayame looked into the pocket with the picture. She was suprised to see what the photo was of. She was about to ask what this photo was when the teacher said, "Ayame, Kagome, stop talking or would you like to be sent to the principal's office?" They responded with a nod no as Ayame thought, ' wow, this boy's cute, wonder who he is, oh well it can wait 'till lunch'.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
At lunch Kagome and Ayame sat on a cement table. They're other friends were inside with day duty, so they had to eat inside then clean the class.  
  
"Uh...Kagome...?" Ayame said, not knowing how to ask about the photo.  
  
"Yes?" Kagome replied. Not touching her food yet, just playing around with it.  
  
Ayame pulled the picture out of her pocket and Kagome was shocked into submission (yet again). SHe looked into her bag pocket and saw the picture was , indeed, missing.  
  
"how...what...where did-" she started then was cut off by Ayame's speech. Her brain was still thinking, ' oh my god, how am I gonna explain this, Inuyasha curse you'.  
  
"who is this, your boyfriend?"  
  
"uh..well...sorta, that's... Inuyasha"  
  
"the two-timer?"  
  
"well, yeah...but you see...um"  
  
"you got with him?!"  
  
"quiet down please, and... like I said...sorta"  
  
"what's that mean?"  
  
"Fine... he's my...boyfriend" Kagome finally caved in. 'I might as well tell her that, better than the true story. That he's caught between me and my dead pre-incarnation' She thought.  
  
"So...you slept with him?"  
  
"no...we were at a party...and...I fell asleep, somebody took the picture, and ...I kept it" She stopped every so often to make sure the story was beleivable.  
  
"well...he's way cute"  
  
"NANI?!"  
  
"gomen, gomen Kagome, but don't lose your temper. You know his hair is very unique"  
  
"yeah, sure" she sweatdropped at that comment.  
  
"You should bring him to meet us one day" Ayame said out of curiosity.  
  
"well...I...maybe"  
  
Just then the bell rang and they had to go back to class. Kagome threw her untouched food into the trash while her stomach grumbled at her.'Damn i'm hungry' were her thoughts, along with 'note to self, kill Ayame'.  
  
**************************************************************************************  
  
Author's Note's: Sorry I took so long. So many school assignments. I have to make two newspaper's. One about a book and the other based on colonial times. It's almost over though, so soon update's will be back to normal. But not too soon, I have like 50 math assignment's I need to catch up on. Maybe if I do them all I can pull a decent grade -_-'   
  
As you probably have noticed I decided against putting Kikyou angst in there. It would have killed me. That's okay right? I still have the idea. Maybe in a later chapter. It was just too hard. I suck at conversation's.  
  
Oh yeah, to inform you people i'm not dead I might put an update in the reviews section. Say how long it will be 'till the next chapter, not that your anxiously waiting. I read some other stories and saw how many review's they had. I totally got jelous and wanted to quit. But then I thought it over and decided to go on for the loyal fans like Cold Fire Pheonix. You're so great. Oh yeah and Sango-sama on Iridescent Dreams forum, you're the best too. Luv Ya!!.  
  
Sincerely,   
  
Umi.  
  
p.s., sorry so short. don't kill, no oOcness in this chapter. 


	6. It Happens again, Damn that Hanyou

A Girl's Reassurence  
  
By: Umi  
  
~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note's: I haven't written in such a long time. I really need to do a sequal for my other story. The reflective poem one. Oh well. What should I put in this chapter. I don't think the plot is thickening, is it? Next week summer begins. I am so releived. But since we have year round school it begin's again in 2 months. That sucks. We use to have six months, or was is three? I don't know but we use to have more time during summer. Now it sucks. And i'm going to high school. I hate being the youngest in the school. At least my art is getting better. Maybe I should post some of it somewhere.Maybe.  
  
Okay. How did I end the last chapter? tee hee hee. I am so sad. In the pathetic way. Let me check. Okay, now I know what to put. Don't kill. Here I go. Is my writing getting better? Hope so, i'm working so hard (yeah, right!). Oh and what does 'vestages' mean? If you can answer my question I'll write you into a story. Thanks All. Umi  
  
Disclaimer: I'd rather not think about these. They make you sad. But then when you start writing who cares. Here goes "I do not own any character's in this story unless stated otherwise". I hope I made all you lawyer's happy. I will say this freely though, "Rumiko Takahashi is the one who owns all the character's, she is one of my idol's".  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
.  
  
It happens again, damn that Hanyou  
  
.  
  
He smelt her, but was too busy talking with Miroku to go greet her with an insult. It wasn't worth the sit. 'I just hope she doesn't decide to take a bath' he thought.  
  
Him and Miroku were in the nearby river swimming around, while taking a bath. Of course Sango was gonna steer clear. Then Miroku brought up a little question, as Kagome's scent got stronger.  
  
"Who is the most beautiful women you have ever met?" came the very degrading question from the lecher's mouth.  
  
"hmmm" was Inuyasha's response as he sat in thought.  
  
"The most beautiful I have ever witnessed would have to be my dear Sango, a women who can defend herself is quite a turn on"  
  
"Kagome can defend herself"  
  
"Yes, but Sango is a pro"  
  
"In any case the most beautiful would have to be Kikyou"  
  
"And why might that be?"  
  
" um...well, she was strong and stuff, and she was powerful and all that" he had to think hard to figure out reasons.  
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.  
  
Meanwhile behind a bush Kagome could hear everything.  
  
'Oh my god, he still loves Kikyou, well of course he does you idiot, he wouldn't love you! That was just a one night stand thing, not like he really wanted you, or was worried. I totally hate you Inuyasha'  
  
That was her last thought before she blacked out.   
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.  
  
"On second thought, the most beautiful would have to be Kagome" Inuyasha said, changing his mind.  
  
"why, might I ask?"  
  
"well, because when she smiles, she's beautiful, Kikyou never really smiled as pretty, when she's mad she's beautiful, Kikyou was always really scary and serious when she was mad, and when she's sad she's beautiful, Kikyou always looked so sullen and boring when she was sad, Kagome get's all, I don't know, pretty"  
  
"That was a very fine answer, and I am suprised you shared all that with me"  
  
"Yes, and you better not tell anyone or i'll have to practice my Kaze no Kizu on you"  
  
" I know one more reason"  
  
"what is that?" Inuyasha said, not really wanting to hear what the bouzo had to say  
  
"by what you have told me, you said Kikyou never took a bath in the nude, where as Kagome bathe's mostly everyday, soemtime's twice a day, and each and every time she is undressed"  
  
That comment got Inuyasha real mad and now he was running to catch that damned monk. "You're gonna be sorry you said that when I catch you" Inuyasha yelled. "Oh, gomen my friend, I forgot that only you were allowed to peer at Kagome" Miroku yelled back. The Hanyou just let out a rather menacing growl and chased after him, after getting dressed of course.  
  
Miroku was stopped dead in his tracks and that suprised Inuyasha. Then he got a look at what stopped him. "Kagome!" he said with concern, picking her up as Miroku grabbed her bag. 'Damn I hope she didn't hear that, and I hope she didn't faint from not eating again, what's the matter with you Kagome' he mentally thought as he carried her back.  
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.  
  
Kagome woke up alone in a hut. She saw it was familiar, Kaede's. 'What am I doing here?' She thought as she sat up. 'Oh now I remember' she then said, recalling what she overheard Inuyasha saying.  
  
'damnit, I knew I should have never have thought he was getting over her. He still thinks she's the best. Maybe if I left him I could get over it. I mean, he could always use Kikyou to find jewel shards.'*sigh* 'I could never have enough courage to do that. I would miss him too much, and even if I did leave, he would be able to come back and get me, not that he would want to. That's it, i'll get Kikyou to start helping him. That way I can leave, if only for a little while, and he wouldn't miss anything. I could never truly leave this place anyway, Shippo, Sango, and even Miroku. They're my friends also, I can't leave them. I just need to get away for a little while.'  
  
With that thought over she started to devise a plan on how to get Kikyou to help. Just then the last person she wanted to see walked in.  
  
"you're awake, feeling better?"  
  
"..."  
  
"well, here I brought you food" he said placing a bowl in front of her.  
  
"..."  
  
"You better eat this, I know you fainted from not eating again"  
  
"..." she started to eat the food.  
  
" I don't know what's going on with you but, you better stop it, if you keep this up you won't be healthy enough to look for shards"  
  
"..."  
  
'This is what I get for trying to please him, a god damned lecture' she thought as she quietly ate. Inuyasha noticed the expression on her face turn angry.  
  
"you okay?"  
  
"..."  
  
"answer me"  
  
"..." she got angrier. She didn't owe him any answers.  
  
"what's with you?!"  
  
She finally snapped.  
  
"WHAT"S WITH ME?!, what's with you! Why don't you lay off, I don't need you helping me with anything! And you don't need my help either! You have your precious Kikyou! Why don't you go sleep with her, no, better yet, go fuck her, see if I care, you immature son of a bitch!!"  
  
With that off her chest she stood up, feeling a little better from eating, grabbed her bag and stomped out of the hut, making it vibrate.  
  
Right outside waiting for her were the rest of their little group. Kaede and Myoga included. They had decided to send Inuyasha in, thinking he could make her feel better. Boy were they wrong.  
  
She stomped right past all of them without a word.  
  
"Kagome, where are you going?" Shippo asked, being the ignorant one and not knowing when to but out.  
  
"I'm going home!"  
  
"when will you be back?"  
  
"I don't know!"  
  
"will you be back?" She could hear his voice cracking. He was about to break out into tears.  
  
She stopped and looked to the ground. Then she turned around and crouched down to face the kit who was practically her son.  
  
"Of course i'll be back Shippo, I just need to get away for a while" she said in a soft tone. Then she gave him a hug and left.  
  
"Bye everybody!" she said, while walking away.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hi everyone and I am very sorry for this incredibly short chapter after that very long wait. Guess what? It's summer, no school for 6 weeks. Then it's off to high school -_-'   
  
Just to say I wasn't feeling mad or anything. I just thought some tension would do the story good. Anyway, the next chapter is titled 'Asking for help isn't the end of the world'. I guess you can tell by the title what it's about.   
  
Oh and can anybody help me. I've been trying to get onto Iridescent Dreams but I don't know. Has it been shut-down?. Could somebody answer my question please.  
  
Oh and before I forget thanks to Scorpiogal for reviewing each chapter!!!!  
  
Umi. 


	7. Asking for help isn't the end of the wor...

A Girl's Reassurence  
  
By: Umi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author's Note: Okay to all, don't forget to check the review's to see if I update. See i'm gonna use reviews to inform you when a next chapter might come out. So You need to look there. Oh and lilhillbillie, thank you. Do you wanna be written into a story? If so tell me in your review for this chapter.  
  
To all who like reflective fic's, I have one put. Just click on my name and go to my bio. Then click the story and read. It's been there a while, but scarce reviews. I would like reviews for that one. And if you want to do one for Inuyasha with the same poem (which is a 4 line poem, nothing long) I need to be on at least ten fav. Author's list. That's how you keep track of stories you're reading, unless you wanna memorize 'em all.   
  
This story is definetely not planned out. I just make it up as I go. I don't even know what's gonna happen. So bear with me if it takes a few day's for a chapter to come out. A week at the most. It's kind of hard to type with 8 family member's living with you and looking over your shoulder at embarassing stuff. -_-'   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha, I may own a doujinshi or two, but the original belongs to Rumiko Takahashi. She is one of my idols. Oh I don't own the anime either.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
.  
  
Asking for help Isn't the end of the world  
  
.  
  
She wasn't walking toward the well, but to where she sensed her. It was sort of a last resort but she needed to get away. She didn't wanna leave them without a 'shard detector'. I mean just because she was leaving didn't mean they had to sit on their butt's 'till she came back.  
  
She came to a stop as she saw a shinidamachu (spelling?) go past her. 'That way' She thought as she looked over in the direction the creature flew.  
  
She walked into the rather dark area of the forest. The treetops were so bunched togethor that only a little light shone through. 'What a befitting place for her to dwell...oh my gosh, i've been here so long i'm staring to talk funny' she thought as she looked around for her preincarnation.   
  
There standing about 4 meters from her was the solemn looking priestess. As she stood there she began to have doubts. What if she turned her down. What if she tried to kill her. Her knees began to shake. 'no, I need her help' she thought as she tried her best to regain her confidence.  
  
"Kikyou" she called out  
  
"Yes, my dear girl" Said the miko in her icy cold tone of voice.  
  
"I...I..."  
  
"You what, I don't have time to waste" She warned.  
  
Kagome took a deep breath and said it, "Kikyou, I need your help".  
  
"Do not worry, i'm sure Inuyasha will be glad I am taking your place" Kikyou commented.  
  
'BITCH!' the not fully trained miko thought. But settled for less aggresive words.  
  
"How did you know?!" she asked.  
  
"how do you believe I spend my time here, actually wandering around like a lost soul, I may seem like one, but I do keep an eye on my rightful place, seeing as you have decided to stand down, I am ready to return"   
  
Kagome was in shock to find that this woman spied on them. 'How long has she been watching us?' immediately her question was answered.  
  
"I have been watching you for quite some time now. Ever since I had left Saioh (sp?) in the first village I had attempted to dwell in. I realized I had no other place than the one you took from me"  
  
"fine, so you will help my group look for shards?" she asked  
  
"yes"  
  
"I will return, but never to take your place"  
  
"I do not see you as a threat anymore"  
  
"then we agree, I may return, but not to help the group, to visit my friends"  
  
"certainly, how soon will you be returning, might I ask?"  
  
"i'll be back about a month from now, i'm sure"  
  
"I will make certain we are in the vicinity"  
  
With that the one seperated soul departed two ways. One to the well, one back to the village  
  
Kagome walked away, but it was the hardest thing she ever had to do. 'well, that wasn't as hard as I thought it would be, now come's the hard part, staying away'   
  
She came to the well and with a last not so final farewell she made a leap for her time.   
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.  
  
Meanwhile the rest of the group waited for Kagome to return. Not really beleiving she would leave just like that. They had already had their talk with Inuyasha. But he had refused to tell them the reason she left.  
  
Miroku had a clue but without confirmation he did not want to inform the other's.  
  
Suddenly while waiting outside Kadede's the whole group was frozen as they saw Kikyou so casually walk up to them. No sneaky attempt to lure Inuyasha away, no arrow drawn to try and kill him. She just walked up like she belonged.  
  
"Kikyou, what's going on?!" Inuyasha demanded.  
  
"Your little replacement decided to leave you, she has scurried off to her time" she answered.  
  
"what?!" They all asked in unison.  
  
"Do not fret, she assures that she will return in a month" Kikyou answered again.  
  
"Inuyasha see what you've done!! You baka!! I HATE YOU!!" Shippo cried out as he ran over to Sango.  
  
Inuyasha knew this wasn't like the last time Shippo had said those words. This time seemed more heartbroken than angry. Like he had just been betrayed. And he also knew that Kagome would keep her word of not returning this time, so the young Kitsune would be like this for a whole month.  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
.  
  
Author's Note: Okay I just decided i'm gonna put up 2 chapter's since this one is soo short. I really don't know how to make it longer. I try though. And I'm getting better. Hey, you should see my friends work here's a little sample I copied from her.l  
  
"She jumped down the well. The next day she talked with Inuyasha and made up. They went to find more jewel shards. In three days they found 2. They started to eat. 7 minutes after Sango slapped Miroku. A week after Kagome went home again. 2 minutes later she came back. She forgot her bag."  
  
I mean it's just so robotic. No detail at all I tell ya'. And she has NO romance. How can you do that, have no romance I mean. I NEED to put romance in there. Actually I hardly put action, even though it needs to be there. Oh well. Enjoy the next chapter. 


	8. Determined to Stay Away

A Girl's Reassurence  
  
By: Umi  
  
~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Author'z Note: Back so soon? Hi all. This chapter is...well I don't know 'cuz I write as I go. I'm listening to Destiny's Child as I type. I wanna do a song fic. I know so many different songs that match, or can match if I make them.  
  
Diclaimer: Nope...I don't own anybody. Well, if I create a character just for this story then I own that character. But I haven't yet, and I'll tell you if I do. I do own the plot. Yep, made it up myself. I'm soo grown up. Now all I gotta do is kill someone and the plot is complete. But who to kill? hmmm...  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
.  
  
Determined to Stay Away  
  
.  
  
"...so Shippo, you can stop crying because Kagome is coming back." Sango said, trying to comfort Kagome's foster son. He had been crying for 3 days straight. Ever since they found out Kikyou was gonna help them with the shards.  
  
"Shippo, be a man, you can go a month without Lady Kagome, i'm sure we all can" Miroku said. Building confidence for himself as well as the others around him.  
  
"So baba, what do you think of this?" Inuyasha asked as the old woman stirred the ashes from the fire with a stick, trying to get her mind off things. That wouldn't work as long as they kept asking her questions though.  
  
"child, it matters not, my opinion, but the opinion of those who tracel with my sister" She answered.   
  
"so what 'do' you think Inuyasha, it is the first brilliant idea that child has had as of yet, yes" That was more of a statement tahn a question coming from Kagome's replacement.  
  
'I think it's her worst idea yet' he thought. But he didn't dare say it.  
  
" I think it's her worst idea, how could she just leave! What could Inuyasha have done that was so bad she had to stop journeying with us?!" Shippo said, as he finally stopped crying, if only to say that.  
  
"Yes Inuyasha what happened, was it what I think?" Miroku said, suprisingly, not sounding like a pervert.  
  
"If what you have to think has something to do wtih the river then yes, that's it" He said. Not sounding angry at all. More like sad and regretfull.  
  
"Well, what is that?" Sango said, getting imatient with these 'men' and their 'secrets'.  
  
"I did something stupid" Inuyasha said, not shame to admit that for once.  
  
"Well, of course, but how stupid?" Sango asked again, thinking this question might get some answers.  
  
"We were having a question about the--" Miroku was cut off by a rather malice looking stare from his friend.  
  
"Well then Inuyasha, would you like to tell us what happened then? Sango said rather adgitated.  
  
"Fine, you want to know so bad...I...I called Kikyou the most beautiful woman i've ever seen" He said, hardly above a whisper.  
  
Kikyou face didn't change expression because she wasn't suprised.  
  
"INUYASHA, YOU'RE A FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!!" Shippo screamed, to the suprise of everyone who knew him well, that means excluding Kikyou. She was just insulted.  
  
"Shippo you--" Sango was cut off.  
  
"What are you saying young one?" Kikyou asked him.  
  
"I'm saying he's stupid for saying that, he hurt Kagome's feelings..."  
  
"I see" Kikyou said.  
  
"and it's not true!"  
  
"hmm...you have tenacity. But 'tis true, right Inuyasha?" She asked.  
  
"uh... actually I took it back" Inuyasha said, barely above a whisper again.  
  
"Then why is she still mad?" Shippo asked calming down a bit.  
  
"I guess she didn't hear that part, and the we--'she' didn't give me time to explain" He got mad a bit, but calmed down, remembering it was still his fault.  
  
"So you took it back Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked, you would think she would be shocked but still no expression. It was like she didn't have any expression's to show.  
  
"yes, I did." There was no point in lying now.  
  
'hmph, well see about that, now won't we' Kikyou thought.   
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.  
  
Meanwhile, Kagome was at school, being bored.  
  
.  
  
"Higurashi, pay attention" the teacher said, calling back her attention.  
  
She was looking out the window, hoping Inuyasha would be there. But he wasn't. She wanted him to come back, to apologize. She was just overreacting. It wasn't her place to decide who he thought was prettiest. She shouldn't even care.  
  
'But still yet, he shouldn't toy with my feelings, if he felt that way, he shouldn't have done that. What a jerk. I did say some pretty mean things though, I could have just left. I didn't need to say that.' Her thoughts had been like this during the whole 3 days that had passed.  
  
'Should I go back, I wonder how Shippo is taking this, I wonder if bringing in Kikyou was a good idea? I hope no one will be mad at me when I go back to visit. I don't want them to be. But they have good reason.'  
  
It was no use being in school if she wasn't going to pay attention anyway. By now her whole life had centered in the past with Inuyasha and her friends.  
  
'ah, what if they come across a village that needs aid. Would Kikyou stop them from helping. No, she wouldn't. The other's won't let her...would they? What if she refuses to let them help' Kagome hadn't thought about this part.  
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.  
  
"We should get going, you want to collect shards, do you not Inuyasha?" Kikyou asked. Growing impatient while the group tried to 'overcome' Kagome's absence.  
  
"I guess, you said a month right?" He asked, not really all there.  
  
"Yes a month, so we should get going now" She said.  
  
They were all still in Kaede's hut. Shippo had stopped his crying and now looked angry. Sango looked dissapointed. She was dissapointed that Kagome was trying to run from her problem's, she would never expect her to do such a thing. Miroku was also dissapointed at Kagome's actions. She was the type to overcome problem's, not run from them. Kaede still had a neutral look, trying to stay out of things.  
  
"Master Inuyasha, where might Lady Kagome be?" Myoga asked, just arriving at the rather gloomy looking scene.  
  
"She left" was his short answer.  
  
"Inuyasha, what is that 'thing' you are talking to?" Kikyou asked.  
  
"uh...Kikyou?" Myoga said. He didn't understand the situation.  
  
"You seem to know me, but I have no knowledge of you" She said.  
  
"this is Myoga-jiji. He was one of my father's vassel's." Inuyasha said with disinterest.  
  
"um...Master Inuyasha?" Myoga asked.  
  
"I'll explain later, don't feel up to it right now" Inuyasha answered. He didn't feel like reliving the experience, just yet.  
  
"well then, I guess we shall not be going after the jewel shard until Lady Kagome's return" Myoga said as he shrugged.  
  
"we will leave now, how do you know where the jewel shard is?" Kikyou asked.  
  
"but--" Myoga started.  
  
"I am taking Kagome's palce in the journey, it is by her request" She interrupted the little flea.  
  
"Master Inuyasha what is going on?" Now Myoga really wanted some answers.  
  
"go ask someone else about it" Inuyasha said as he stood and headed for the Goshimboku to think.  
  
"Inuyasha" Kikyou called out, but he just ignored her and went anyway.  
  
Myoga went up to the other's, but they too were too wrapped up in their own things to explain anything. Finally Shippo decided to tell Miroku what had happened and the two Youkai went outside to talk.  
  
"So, tell me Shippo, what happened to Lady Kagome?"  
  
"well, she and Inuyasha sort of fought, and sort of didn't" Shippo tried his best to explain.  
  
"wait...so they, explain again"  
  
"well, Kagome heard Inuyasha say that Kikyou was the most beautiful he had ever seen. Then later she didn't let him explain that he took it back, so she left, yelling some rather colorful words."  
  
"hmm, Lady Kagome is not the type that would get jelous...maybe there is more to this."  
  
"well if there is, I don't know about it, why don't you go ask Miroku. Seems like he would be the type to know about love"  
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.  
  
It was after school and kagome was up in her room studying. Every now and then she would glnce at the window. She still hoped Inuyasha would come get her. But she was determined to stay away.  
  
'I can't go back so soon after, I won't. He'll think I was too weak to stay away for long.'  
  
"Kagome" her mother said through the door.  
  
"yeah mom?" Kagome asked, having been brought back to the real world.  
  
"may I come in?"   
  
"Yeah"  
  
Her mother came in and stood by the door.  
  
"Dinner's Ready"  
  
"uh...sorry, I have to study"  
  
"well, okay. How long are you here for?"  
  
"well, i'll be home a lot more, i'm going back in 1 month"  
  
"hmm, well that's fine, try to catch up with your work now"  
  
"yeah mom, I will"  
  
Then Kagome's mother left the room. Kagome was very close to tears, so she walked outside and down to the well house. She was about to jump in, but then remembered what she thought earlier.  
  
'No, I won't go back so soon. I won't be so weak. But what about Shippo. He can't--' she thought as she looked down into the well. But something caught her eye. It was sticking out of the side of the well. She took off the shards and jumped in. She removed it and saw it was a scroll, a cloth scroll.  
  
What was most suprising was that it had her name on it. She climbed back up with the scroll and put the shards back on. The scroll looked very old. Like it had been there for a while. But she had never seen it there before.  
  
She opened it up and was shocked at what it read...  
  
.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
.  
  
After his talk with Myoga Shippo ventured over to the well. He had a scroll that he had written on earlier. It was for Kagome. He had used a cloth scroll because a paper one would probably deteriorate. He wanted kagome to know how he felt, how everone felt.  
  
He walked to the well and jumped down.  
  
Meanwhile Inuyasha was in the Goshimboku, not too far away. He had scene Shippo jump in, but decided not to bother with him. He just thought that Shippo was trying to pass through the well. But he had seen Shippo carrying something, and decided to watch what he did from a far.  
  
Shippo was in the well and was digging a small hole in the wall. He didn't want to completely cover the scroll, so he let it be deep enough into the wall that half the scroll would stick out. Before he put it in he decided to re-read it and make sure he didn't miss everything.  
  
Kagome,  
  
We are all sad that you left, but we know it was Inuyasha's fault. Everyone is a little down right now but you'll come back right?  
  
Kikyou's boring. It's like a 'dark omonous cloud hangs over us' to quote Miroku. Inuyasha seems like he's been shot dead.(with an arrow). He said you didn't know that he--  
  
Sorry Myoga needs my help, i'll explain in another scroll. Don't forget to keep checking for them.  
  
Love Shippo .  
  
After reading and rolling it back up, he put it in the hole and started to climb up the well. On his way up he was grabbed and came face to face with Inuyasha.  
  
"oi, Shippo what were you doing in there. You took a while"  
  
.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
.  
  
Author's note'z: Wow! i'm impressed. This chapter came out pretty good. The idea at the end is cool. How'd I come up with that? Oh well. I kinda screwed up my next chapter's idea now. I gotta fix that. But I wanted Kagome to get the scroll. I was gonna make her go into the well house, then faint, but wasn't the scroll a better idea.  
  
I should start the next chapter while I have the idea in my head. So it shouldn't be long until I get it out. thanks for stickin' with me this long. Or thanks for reading the story and keep checking back.  
  
Umi. 


End file.
